Double Growlithe Dare
by Glacey
Summary: Pokemon's revamped version of Double Dog Dare! Basically a game of Dare with an even higher risk! Featuring Red, Green, Gold and Silver! Preciousmetalshipping GoldxSilver and Originalshipping GreenxRed
1. The Challenge

"Popcorn ready?" Green asked as he held up a list and pen in front of himself.

Red nodded. Two bowls were placed next to each other on the countertops. Four bags of popcorn were piled neatly next to the bowls.

Green checked off Popcorn on his list and looked over the rest of it. "Everything else is ready…now where are they?" He grumbled as he glanced up at the clock that hung above the stove in the kitchen.

_They_ happened to be none other than Gold and Silver. And as per usual they were late. The four boys had set up a long night of hanging out a few weeks ago. Green grudgingly called it a sleep over. He had no intention of letting that cock block in his house for a single night. But Red wanted to hang out with them.

Green sighed and leaned back against the countertop. He set the pen and piece of paper behind himself as he wiped his face free of any look of anger or anxiety. He had no idea of what the following night was going to hold in store for the four of them. Nor was he too excited to find out. The least he could was humor Red and let him have his fun and suffer the night over.

Little did Green know the night was going to be one hell of a ride.

A familiar knocking noise echoed through the house and Green sighed again. Before he could even get out of the kitchen Red grabbed his hand and walked him into the living room and shoved him on the couch and held out one finger. Almost like he was ordering a puppy to 'stay'.

Once Red knew Green was going to comply he turned on his heel and walked out of the living room to welcome their guests in.

"Red!" Green heard Gold's familiar, yet annoying voice and he imagined him patting Red on the shoulder. "It's been a while!"

A few seconds later Green saw a familiar blur of red as Silver walked into the living room, Gold on his heels. Luckily he hadn't moved from the position of how he landed after Red had pushed him onto the couch. Green had a sneaky suspicion if he weren't sprawled out on the couch Gold would have sat down next to him. He grinned; he had stayed like a good boy now that he thought about.

Instead Gold and Silver sat down in the Love Seat nearby. The gym leader couldn't help but feel the irony when they sat down. They had been dating for quite a few months now.

A few seconds later Green sat up when Red entered the room. He positioned himself in the middle of the couch. Red sat down and leaned against the arm of the couch, throwing his legs over Green's thighs and faced the two newcomers in the room. It was quiet for a few minutes and the sound of the clock ticking in the kitchen behind Green could be heard.

"So." Gold leaned back in the love seat. "How's it been?"

And just like that the four of them hit off the beginning of the night. They talked for a good thirty minutes before Greene excused himself to go make the popcorn. Red followed and grabbed a few cans of soda for the four of them to drink. They watched a movie and included their own commentary majority of the time. Then they quickly found it boring and sat in silence again.

"I've got something we could do." Green thought out loud as he started aimlessly at an empty can that sat in front of him on the table.

"What's that?" Silver questioned. He sat with his leg crossing his other and arms crossed, leaning against the back of the love seat.

"We could play Truth or Dare." Green suggested his idea and glanced up at the other three who stared at him blankly.

"That's a kid's game-" Silver began.

"That sounds like fun!" Gold quickly cut off his boyfriend.

Red just merely shrugged.

"Alright. I'll start it off then!" Gold chimed. "Red!" He pointed at his senior. "Truth or dare!" He grinned mischievously.

Red stared at him and thought about it for a second. "Dare."

"Uhhh…" Gold was taken back. He wasn't expecting Red to pick Dare. He sat back, leaving a bigger impression in the couch then he did before. Finally his eyes lit up with an idea and he grinned. "I dare you to say something in a sexy voice in Green's ear."

Green's face flushed slightly as he jumped in surprise. "Wait, what!" Of course he wasn't about to say he was against the idea. In fact he couldn't help but thank Gold for the dare but he didn't want Red to say anything provocative in front of them. As he sat there confused he felt the weight on the couch to his left shift slightly and turned to see Red on his hands and knees crawling over to him.

The former champion leaned in closer, his breath slipping coolly passed Green's ear, giving him chills of anticipation. "Oh baby, oh baby." He whispered in a low raspy tone in the gym leader's sensitive ear.

A red hue consumed Green's face even more so than it had earlier.

Satisfied with himself, Red sat down next to Green and buried his face in the crook of the gym leader's neck. He blinked and looked out at Gold and Silver. Silver had a tint of red on his face. Gold, however, was confused.

"I didn't hear it!" Gold pouted. "Do it again."

Red shook his head. "You never specified how loud I had to be."

"Is that what he says to you?" Silver asked.

Finally catching his bearings, Green coughed. "Sometimes. Usually he just moans and makes noises. I'm lucky to get a few words out of him."

Silver blushed hysterically and held a repulsive look on his face. "That…that wasn't what I meant…" He closed his eyes. Trying to forget what Green had just said.

Green felt the pressure of Red disappear off his chest and glanced down at the raven head. Red's mouth was slightly agape and his face was completely flushed. Yet somehow Red had made it look like Green had double crossed him. Green couldn't help but snicker a little. "So, Red." Green attempted to control his laughter. "You get to pick the next victim. Whose it gonna be?"

Red plopped his face down against Green's collar bone and sighed. After a few seconds of thought he pointed at Silver.

"…me?" Silver pointed his own finger at himself. Red nodded.

A grin crossed over the gym leader's face. "Truth or dare dude."

Silver huffed and looked off to the side. "Dare." He answered almost immediately.

"This is boring." Gold yawned. "It's no fun if we are all just going to choose Dare." He kicked off his shoes and pulled his knees up against his chest and hugged them.

"True…" Green sighed. He wrapped his arm around Red's shoulders and sighed. Gold was right if he knew them all like he did they'd all choose dare. Of course there was nothing wrong in that aspect, it made the game more fun. But there was no point in including truth unless… "Have you guys ever heard of _Double Growlithe Dare_?"

"Double Growlithe Dare?" Silver questioned. "No. I can't say that I have." He looked over at Gold and the boy just shrugged. And in turn both boys looked at Red who shook his head. "What is it?"

"Basically Double Growlithe Dare is where you dare the extreme things. And if the person you choose doesn't do the dare you picked for them they have to do something like shave their head." Green narrowed his eyes trying to think if that was the right way to explain it then nodded to himself. He rested his chin on Red's head.

Gold made a face. "I don't want to shave my head though." He pouted as he pursed his lips.

"We could always come up with something different." Silver suggested as Gold pulled down his hat.

"I suppose that could work." Green thought out loud. He glanced over at the younger couple. "Although what do you suggest we do?"

"Joey"

"Huh?" Green, Gold and Silver all said at the same time as they stared at Red who had been fairly silent until now. A glint of light shimmered in Gold's eye as he pounded a fist on his palm.

"I got it! Whoever doesn't do their dare has to train a rattata for a month and call Joey every day to tell him of its progress!" Suddenly the smile disappeared from his face almost as face as the glint in his eyes appeared a few seconds ago.

"Not a bad idea." Green grinned sheepishly. None of them liked the idea but it was a good one nonetheless. "Red you choose since we left off with you in Truth or Dare." He nudged the teen that leaned against him.

Red thought for a moment as he glanced at all the individual's in the room until finally his scarlet red eyes lingered on someone, Silver. He pointed at the red head with his index finger. "Silver."

Silver hesitated, obviously taken aback at being the first one to be chosen. "Me?" He asked still unsure.

Red nodded.

"This is gonna be good." Gold snickered as he laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back onto the couch.


	2. Silver's Dare

A few minutes ago Red had left the room with Green's Poke Gear. The gym leader had no idea why he didn't just use his own but didn't feel like asking him. Instead Green, Gold and Silver sat in the living room of Green's humble home waiting to hear the Double Growlithe Dare Red had in store for Silver.

Gold glanced over at the clock that ticked away on the wall; it read 2:14pm. He only realized now that not that much time had passed since him and Silver had arrived. The sun was still high in the sky and would only climb higher then fall as the more time passed.

Finally the click of the front door shutting thumped throughout the quiet residence and Red entered the living room. He quietly handed Green his Poke Gear and went back out front, not even speaking a peep of what he had in store. This only seemed to make the red head that sat next to Gold more nervous.

At first Silver did not seem bothered by it, but the more time that flew by the more he had been quietly building up anticipation.

Gold sighed and glanced up at the clock again; this time it read 2:58pm. He pursed his lips and leaned forward to stare at the rug below them. The silence was finally broken again, and hopefully for the final time, by Red who came through the front door with a peculiar box in his hands.

The three boys that were left in the dark and sitting in the living area leaned towards Red as he kneeled down next to the glass table Green had in front of his couch. Once he was comfortable he set the box down and opened it up.

Almost in an instant they all hopped up from where they sat and crowded around Red and the opened box. The former champion dug his hands gently into the box and pulled out its contents; a black and white _maid_ uniform, hat included.

Silver froze in place, Gold grinned from ear to ear and Green stifled his laughter.

"Y….you're kidding me, right?" Silver gulped.

Red merely shook his head. "I Double Growlithe Dare you to wear this for the rest of the day…" He pointed at Gold and continued. "…and call him 'Master'"

Silver's face turned the slightest hue of red. The rest weren't sure whether he was embarrassed or pissed off. Tears fell from Gold's eyes. He was too elated to describe how he felt and was practically bowing to Red, worshipping him even.

"I…no. I can't wear it." Silver finally managed to choke out.

"Dude, you gotta." Green snickered. "Or else it's the call to Youngster Joey for you~" He chimed as he waved his Poke Gear in Silver's face.

Silver opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. Instead he shut it and stared at the maid uniform and gulped. "Only until midnight…right?" He glanced over at Red, mentally cursing the day the former champion had been born.

Red nodded.

The red head grit his teeth until finally a few minutes later he snatched the uniform from the table and stormed off to the bathroom to change. As soon as he was out of sight Green had burst into laughter and Gold was still crying tears of pure joy.

"I love you…" Gold sniffled as he looked at Red from where he kneeled on the floor. The scarlet eyed male merely smirked at Gold.

"How did you get that uniform for him anyways?" Green asked nonchalantly.

Red shrugged. "I called Ruby."

The gym leader paused. "How did…you get Silver's measurements?"

"Ruby already had them." Green raised an eyebrow but remembered he had decided a few years ago to not question Red's methods and just go with the flow.

A few minutes later they heard the bathroom door click open. Gold would have run off to go see if Green hadn't put a hand on his shoulder. "Let him come to us." Green smirked. He wouldn't admit it but he was also tempted to see how Silver looked in a maid uniform.

Silver cleared his throat as he stood in the entryway to the living room, earning their attention. Green snickered even more so than he had earlier. Red was even laughing. Gold however practically melted where he was.

The black and white maid uniform was more of the traditional kind, where it was black with white frills on the short sleeves. He had a white collar and a half apron that only went around his waist. The skirt itself was between finger tip length and knee length, but that might've been because he was pulling it down. The maid's cap was white and held his red bangs out of his face revealing his silver eyes. His entire face was beat red with embarrassment.

"Whoa…" Gold finally managed to say for the rest of them. "How does it feel to be wearing a skirt?" The black haired teen stood up and walked over to Silver to get a closer look.

"Gold, get aw-"

Red covered a cough with his hand.

The embarrassment on Silver's face brightened even more so. "M-Master…Oh come on! Isn't dressing like this enough as it is Red?" Silver cried out at the other male. Red simply smiled. Silver felt an immediate chill run down his spine as he cringed just slightly. "Fine then. I Double Growlithe Dare you R-" Silver began just as he was cut-off when Gold held out his hand in front of him.

Gold shook his head and turned to point at Red who was still kneeling by the glass table. "I'd like to do the honor of picking on him. For your revenge Silv." Gold winked at Silver over his shoulder.

_Flattery will get you nowhere…Neither will acting cool._ Silver thought as he blushed a little.

"That alright with you Green?" Gold asked the gym leader who had been sitting on the couch.

Green leaned back on the couch and waved his hand at Gold. "Sure, go right ahead."

Gold smirked. "You ready Red?"


	3. Red's Dare

Gold rubbed his hands, a devilish smirk creeping onto his face. "Heh, all right then. Red prepare to-"

At that moment in time Silver's cell phone began to buzz loudly. Silver began to reach for it before he realized he wasn't wearing his pants. The others didn't bother to hide their amusement as Silver stomped over to where he'd left his clothes to dig the device out.

"Who is it?" Gold wanted to know as Silver checked his messages. He could count on one hand the number of contacts Silver had on his phone. Most of them were standing in the room trying not to laugh.

"Crys." Silver grumbled. "She's bitching about that stalker who keeps showing up."

_Stalker? Crystal had a stalker? _Gold stopped to think about it. "Oh. Eusine." He'd all but forgotten about the purple clad man with the unhealthy Suicune obsession.

"He just left the lab but he pissed her off enough to bitch to me about it." Silver said snapping his phone shut. He started to put the phone back into his pants pocket before he changed his mind and slipped it into the pocket of his apron.

Gold was about to ask when Silver and Crystal had become so chummy when the light bulb went off above his head. "All of you. Follow me." He ordered grabbing his pokedex. Red and Green looked at each other and shrugged before following Gold outside. Silver made a face. He was NOT going outside dressed like a maid.

"Silver! Come on!" Gold called.

He saw Red flash a grin that could only be described as evil before Green stuck his head back inside. "Your master is calling." He informed Silver with a not-quite-innocent smile.

Silver clenched his fists. This was embarrassing. This was fucking embarrassing. He was going to have to move out of the region for this.

Was it worth it?

He thought about it.

No. He was wearing the stupid thing. If he took it off now he'd have to listen to their teasing for the rest of his life, if not longer. He wasn't going to be humiliated twice in one day.

Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the house, passing Green who had been waiting so he could lock up. "After you Ma'am." He said politely but his snarky smile gave away his amusement.

Silver vowed to punch him when the day was over.

* * *

Gold led them south of Viridian and into the nearby forest. After about ten minutes of walking, he led them off the trail and into a clearing. A small pond bordered the edge of the clearing, a few lily pads floating atop the glass-like surface. A few bug type Pokémon lazily flew by, the summer's heat already affecting their activity. Warm sunlight filtered through the leaves of the trees casting a warm green-gold glow to the tranquil clearing

Perfect.

"All right. Let's get started." Gold announced.

"With what?" Green wanted to know crossing his arms.

"This." Gold swiped Green's pokedex from his pocket and began pushing buttons.

"Hey!"

"Oh relax I'm just borrowing it."

Finished Gold pocketed Green's pokedex and handed his own device to Green. "I'm borrowing Golduck." He informed the gym leader.

"What the hell?" Green snapped. "You can't just borrow my Pokémon without asking!"

"I just did." Gold grinned. "Now hand 'em over."

Green glared at Gold before handing over the pokeball and Gold handed over his politoad. "I expect it back." He informed the young champion.

"Yeah yeah." Gold let the water/psychic type out. "Golduck, c'mere for a sec." He ordered. While Gold bent down to discuss something with it, the two older trainers looked at each other.

"If he's ordering you to have a wet T-shirt contest with Silver…" Green began. Silver narrowed his eyes as Red snorted. His scarlet pupils flickered up and down Silver's figure before he rolled his eyes. Interpreting Red's look Green shrugged. "True. You'd win. Hands down."

Red only smiled.

"Ok, we're all ready to go!" Gold announced.

"Finally." Silver muttered.

Gold pointed at Red. "Use psychic attack!" He ordered.

Green's mouth dropped open as Red's eyes widened. Before either of them could move, Golduck's eyes began to glow and a multi-colored aura enveloped Red's body. With practiced ease, it lifted Red into the air and then flung him back into the bushes, the sounds of breaking branches and other flora almost deafening in the silent glade. Green whipped around to stare at Gold. "Are you fucking crazy?" He yelled.

Gold returned Golduck to its pokeball. "Silver, go check on Red will you?" He asked. He seemed rather pleased with himself.

"What? Er…sure." Silver walked in the direction Red had been flung, still in shock at seeing the former champion thrown like a rag doll.

Green grabbed Gold by the front of his jacket and yanked his face close to his, absolutely livid. " . . ?" He snarled. "You don't just ATTACK somebody without warning them you bastard!"

Before Gold could answer him, they heard Silver scream as the sounds of snapping branches erupted from the bushes. Green dropped Gold and both whirled around to see the bushes thrashing. Bug Pokémon flew from the bushes as their nesting grounds were disturbed while pidgeys escaped to the safety of the skies.

Then as suddenly as the thrashing began, it stopped. Silence fell over the small clearing. Not a chirp or squawk could be heard among the foliage. The wind had died leaving the air heavy and humid. The forest itself seemed to hold its breath as all waited for a sign of what was to come. Finally something stepped out of the bushes.

Green's jaw dropped.

From the bushes emerged an azure Pokémon roughly the size of Green's Arcanine. Its deep purple mane gently rippled in the gentle breeze as its dark forest green horn flashed in the summer light. The whole forest seemed to relax slightly, releasing its breath slowly as the legendary North wind stepped out of the bushes fully.

"Suicune?" Green mouthed the word but his eyes wouldn't believe it.

The majestic Pokémon raised its head up and examined the clearing before its gaze settled on the two trainers who were starring at it. It took one unsteady towards them and then another. Its scarlet red eyes seemed a bit unsteady as if it were a little drunk and unsure of where it was.

"Don't move." Green's words were barely audible as he and Gold stood perfectly still. The legendary beast of wind stumbled a few more steps towards them and then stopped, cocking its head ever so slightly as it examined the two trainer's stunned and somewhat confused faces. It gave a low cry, sounding oddly like a lost child. Its gaze shifted to Green and then Gold and then back at Green.

The next thing Green knew was that he was on the ground and that his head hurt. There was also something _extremely_ heavy on him. He groaned and opened his eyes. _What the hell…?_ Emerald eyes came into contact with scarlet ones.

Except they weren't the eyes Green was used to.

Green felt his breath become hitched in his throat as he realized that the heavy thing sitting on him was _Suicune_. It whimpered a little and then nudged his face gently, in an unusual affectionate gesture for a wild Pokémon. The gym leader couldn't help but raise an eyebrow up in confusion.

Snickering met both their ears and legendary dog and gym leader turned to see Gold with his arms resting comfortably behind his head. He was grinning madly at them. "Enjoying your time together? Red might be a little heavier than normal but…I'm sure you'll work things out."

"What?" Green sat up. "Are you crazy? This can't possibly be-" Another nudge from the legendary made him turn to look at it again. He hadn't meant to hurt its feelings but it was impossible! There was just no way it could be Red!

Right?

Suicune gave another low cry and nudged Green again affectionately. Green groaned. "Fuck, it is you isn't it?" He murmured rubbing the soft skin between Red's eyes. The Pokémon closed its eyes and a content sound, a cross between a growl and a purr rumbling from its throat.

"Are you two done yet?" Gold wanted to know, clearly bored. "Cause we still have a dare to do here while its daylight." He informed them.

Green and Red exchanged looks before Green pushed his boyfriend off and got back on his feet. Walking over to Gold he smiled. Then he punched the golden eyed trainer as hard as he physically could.

* * *

Silver pushed himself to knees, groaning as he rubbed his lower backside. He'd lost the little maid hat thingy on his way down the small ledge he'd accidently discovered and he was now covered in leaves, branches and dirt. These stupid shoes had absolutely no traction on the forest floor. Silver was half tempted to rip them off his feet and walk barefoot back to the others.

"Oh my. Are you all right there Miss?"

Silver froze in horror as somebody wiggled their way through the bushes. Clearly they'd been on the nearby trail and had heard the horrendous crashing he'd made on the way down. He looked around, hoping to see an escape route but sadly the figure stepped into sight before he could locate one.

Eusine offered a hand to Silver, a gentleman's smile on his face. "You look like you've had quite the tumble there." Silver numbly took his hand and let the Pokémon fanatic/rare hunter help him up. "May I ask why a young lady such as yourself is doing all the way out here by herself? This is hardly a safe place for a walk."

Silver didn't dare answer him. There was no way in hell he was going to open his mouth. The moment he said anything, he'd be recognized as a boy. Sweat dripped down the back of his neck at the thought of Eusine recognizing him. He would have to move out of the region once word got out that Silver was now cross dressing.

Eusine didn't seem to notice Silver's fear. He kept right on talking. "Allow me to escort you out the woods. It's dangerous here with night coming. I imagine you don't have any Pokémon on you?" He questioned. Silver shook his head. They were back at Green's. "My name's Eusine. I'm on the tail of a Pokémon named Suicune. And you are...?"

Silver didn't get a chance to talk because Eusine kept right on talking. "Glad to meet you! I heard rumors that Suicune is in this area of Kanto, so I came to look. But where exactly could it be? I even went to Professor Oak's assistant Crys to see if she knew. She's run into Suicune several times."

Silver's fear began to fade as annoyance set in. This moron was still obsessed with Suicune and wasn't paying attention to details around him. If he hadn't noticed that he was talking to one of the Dex holders in a maid's outfit, then he was never going to even realize that it was a boy he walking to. While this was reassuring, it was still going to be a long walk back.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Green stood over Gold, absolutely furious. Behind him, Red peered over the gym leader's shoulder at the heap in front him that was unfortunately Gold. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" He yelled as Gold blinked the stars away. The trainer reached up and felt the swelling of his cheek and grimaced. That was going to hurt later.

"Arceus, overreact a little why don't you?" Gold muttered.

"Overreact?" Green snarled and hauled Gold up by his sweatshirt. "You think I'm overreacting?"

Gold grinned and held up his thumb and forefinger in the universal sign for tiny. "Just a little."

Green threw Gold back onto the ground. Taking a deep breath, he used up every ounce of self control he had in order to hold himself back from beating Gold into a bloody pulp. Clenching his fists, he glared down at Gold. "If he doesn't change back I'm going to kill you right here on the spot." He informed the Johto champion.

Gold sat up. "Will you relax? It's only temporary. He'll be back to normal in about two hours or so." He snapped.

Green crossed his arms. "Why the hell did you even turn him into a Pokémon in the first place? Why even a Suicune?" He wanted to know. Red nodded as well.

Gold smirked. "Cause it's needed for the dare." He explained. "You have to outrun a trainer for two hours, looking just like that." He explained. "If you get caught, you lose."

Red snorted. It sounded easy enough. Green rolled his eyes. "Which trainer is he supposed to outrun?" He wanted to know. There were plenty of trainers in the area. Gold couldn't have one of those rookies in mind could he? That was almost too easy.

"You! Hold it right there!" They all turned to see a man in a purple suit with a white cape start marching over to them. "Do either of you realize what's behind you?" He demanded.

"You gotta outrun _him_." Gold said out of the corner of his smirk. "See you in two hours Red." Louder he said, "Eusine! Long time no see dude!"

"Gold! Behind you!" Eusine ran up to him as Red and Green stepped back while the purple clad man ran up to them. "That's…that's!" He pointed at the Pokémon standing behind Green.

"Just the Viridian gym leader." Gold said innocently.

"Not him! Behind him!" Eusine pointed at Red who backed away for comfort's sake. He didn't like the look in the newcomer's eyes. Green blinked in confusion. What was this guy's problem? "That's Suicune!"

Gold turned and feigned surprise. "Well would you look at that!" He said with mock surprise. "How did that sneak up on us?" He gave Green and Red a devilish wink.

"Run." Green advised Red under his breath. He didn't know who this guy was but he didn't like the idolizing look Eusine was giving Red. He looked like one of the many fan girls who stalked him on a daily basis. Red didn't hesitate and took off into the woods, almost positive that the crazy purple man would do anything in his power to put him in a pokeball.

"No! Wait! Suicune come back!" Eusine yelled and chased after Red, a frantic look on his face. Gold waved goodbye, not bothering to hide his smirk as the poke-fanatic kicked up dirt in his desperate chase with his beloved Suicune.

"Who was that?" Green wanted to know.

"That was Eusine. He's been chasing after Suicune for years." The Johto champion said rolling his shoulders. "Me, Crys and Silver met him when-heywaitasec where is Silver?" He questioned as he remembered his boyfriend was still missing.

"I'm right here."

The two trainers turned around to see Silver limp up to them. He was carrying his muddy shoes and had stuffed his socks somewhere to walk barefoot. He was covered in dirt and leaves and looked as though he'd wrestled a Primape.

"What happened to you?" Green asked.

"I fell off of a cliff. What the hell do you think happened?" Silver snapped. Evidently he'd forgotten that he was supposed to be the polite maid.

"Tell us about it later." Gold said as he pulled a pokeball from his belt. With a bright flash his Togekiss was in front of him and stretching her wings. "Follow that psychopath!" He cried cheerfully as he climbed on.

"That's my line." Green muttered but he released Pidgeot anyways. Gold waited until Silver was seated behind him ("Don't forget to sit side saddle, m'lady". "Shut the hell up Gold") before nudging Togekiss with his feet to take to the air.

It took little to no time for them to locate Red and Eusine from the sky. Eusine made it very easy; he kept declaring his love for Suicune as loudly as he could in hopes that the legendary Pokémon would acknowledge them.

* * *

Red had honestly thought it would be easy to outrun the crazy man. It wasn't well known by anyone other than Green that his stamina stats were close to that of Olympic athletes. Running up and down Mt. Silver at least twice a day was a phenomenal stamina-building program. It wouldn't take long to outpace Eusine.

However, nearly two hours later, the man was still there. He was barely winded and if anything his pace had quickened. It became increasingly annoying when Eusine popped out in front of him forcing him to skid to a stop and quickly change directions lest he be caught. It was difficult at first to maneuver in this much larger and heavier body but within the first ten minutes Red had gotten used to the change.

The trainer was starting to feel the beginnings of a stitch in his side, cutting down his breathing rate and increasing his odds of being caught. His feet/paws were sore and slightly cut up from crossing over the rocky and tangled depths of the Viridian forest and parts of Pewter City's rocky borders. Had he been a real Pokémon his pads would've been calloused enough to do this easily.

"Suicune!" Eusine jumped out from behind a tree on his left. "Why do you run from me? Can you not sense the eternal love I have for you?" He cried.

Red quickly dodged right and made a beeline for the thicker parts of the forest. He didn't even have Pikachu with him to help him hide. As a former native of the forest, the electric rat would know indefinite places for him to hide.

"I love you!" Eusine was right behind him, barely fazed by yet another rejection and to Red's horror, catching up. Red would have loved to send the man flying with a powerful attack but the first time he had tried that it became very apparent that he didn't have attacks. He was not a natural Pokémon therefore he had no attacks. "Why won't you acknowledge me?" The man wailed as Red vaulted over a particularly large tree trunk.

Red paused, panting as he debated which way to go. There was a cliff wall, to his right, the river just up ahead and dense forest all around him. There were several large boulders along the river's edge that would create the perfect place to jump into the river or sunbathe on a clear summer day. It was actually a relatively nice place and Red made a mental note to come back and explore when he wasn't being pursued by a crazy man.

Speaking of which, said crazy man was climbing over the side of the tree. It was time to go again.

"Psst! Red!"

Red turned sharply and saw Green step out from behind one of the boulders. He waved him over, motioning for him to hurry. He'd never been so grateful to see the gym leader and happily dashed over, bending low so that his large body wouldn't stick out.

Green hugged Red around the neck, hardly bothered by the thick layer of sweat that clung to his fur or the damp earthy smell that hung around Red like a cloud. "Time's up." He murmured before a triumphant shout echoed off the cliff wall.

"I see you Suicune! You can't hide from me!" Eusine called out gleefully.

Green rolled his eyes and pulled Golduck's pokeball out of his pocket. "Who the hell let him into the region?" He muttered as he clicked open the device. "Golduck change him back." He ordered as the duck Pokémon appeared.

Golduck rolled his shoulders back before looking at Red straight in the eye. With a sharp bark the red jewel on its forehead began to glow. Green stepped back as a multi-colored beam hit Red and shrank him back to normal size, shape and figure. With a satisfied nod, Golduck finished its job and looked at Green for approval.

Red sank to his knees as exhaustion sank into his bones while Green returned the Pokémon to its pokeball, nodding in approval. Wanting nothing but sleep Red closed his eyes and prepared to hibernate for the next four days. Well, he would have if Green had pulled his unwilling body to his feet.

"Hey!" Eusine skidded to a stop, looking around wildly. "Where's Suicune?" He demanded.

Green and Red looked at each other. Green's expression slightly amused and Red's bringing to life annoyance. "That way." They pointed.

"Suicune!" Eusine cried, wadding across the river and scrambling up the slippery slopes. "Wait for me!"

Red just sighed and leaned on Green, mentally exhausted. "I'm going to hang Gold upside down from his toenails on the biggest tree I can find." It was one of the most malicious sentences Green had heard from the normally silent trainer in a long time.

Green grinned crookedly. "You can't do that. It's his turn after all."


	4. Gold's Dare

While Green had gone to fetch Red from Gold's dare, the Johto trainers had returned to Green's house to wait. Gold was lounging on the couch, bored somewhat as it had been about twenty minutes since they'd arrived. Next to him, Silver was texting Crys, demanding that the girl kill Eusine on sight next time rather than send him on his merry way. He still wore the maid's outfit.

This gave Gold a wonderful idea.

"Oh Silver~" Gold yawned, covering his mouth with one hand. "Could you be a dear and get me a drink?"

"Get your own damn drink." Silver growled. He closed his pokegear with a snap and began pulling leaves and twigs out of his hair.

"Is that any way to talk to your master?" Gold wanted to know. "I'm sure _Joey_ wouldn't talk like that to _his_ master."

Silver paused in his work before turning to glare at Gold. The Johto champion smiled innocently and waved his fingers a little at him. "Fine." He muttered getting up. He stomped into the kitchen, grumbling under his breath.

"And sweeten up that attitude!" Gold called after him.

"Fuck you master!" Came the snarl from the kitchen.

Gold stuck his tongue out impishly. "That can be arranged."

Green pulled out his keys to unlock the front door to his house. Leaning against him in a nearly deadened state was Red. He groaned a little when his stomach announced for the thirteenth time (Red was counting) that it wanted to be fed and it wanted to be fed inow/i. He looked at Green, his scarlet eyes begging the gym leader to feed him before he dropped dead on the doorstop.

His best friend sighed in defeat. "All right. All right. Let's get the brats and go out. I'm hungry too." He grumbled. He unlocked the door and walked inside. "Oi, tramp and trouble, you guys want to go…what the fuck are you two doing on my couch?" He demanded as Red peered inside.

Silver squeaked and tried to jump out of Gold's lap but the champion's arms tightened around his waist. The back of his dress was halfway unzipped and one shoulder had already slipped out of the silky outfit. Silver's face was brighter than his hair as Gold kissed his exposed flesh and doubled in radiation when he realized that Green and Red were watching.

"We were having a wonderful bonding moment." Gold complained ten minutes later as they walked into Viridian to grab dinner. On the other side of Red, Silver snorted and crossed his arms, refusing any kind confirmation to this statement. "What'd you have to go and ruin it for?"

Green glared at him. "Because it was MY couch."

"Ours." Red corrected him quietly.

Green groaned. "Yours mine, ours not his! He can go play with his maid at his house on his couch!" He sighed. "Let's just go eat…"

"I'll tap Silver anywhere I want to." Gold grumbled under his breath. Red rolled his eyes and Silver's face flushed. Green raised his hand to smack Gold on the back of his head when he stopped midway.

"What?" Gold demanded.

"Is it just Silver or just anybody?" Green wanted to know.

"Well that depends…" Gold wouldn't look Silver in the eye. "I'm currently dating Silver soo…"

"Hypothetically you're single." Green mused. "And Silver never crossed into your life or you two just remained rivals. Would you…tap that?" He asked indicating with a nod to a very petite blonde woman who was dressed to go drinking with her friends.

Gold's eyes widened at the very feminine figure. "Hell ya. Wouldn't you?" He wanted to know. Red shrugged and Silver, appalled that Gold would even say it out loud, glared at him. Green shrugged off handedly. "Dude. If you were all straight…"

"Then the answer would be hypothetically yes." Green answered. "So, that being said, I double growlithe dare you to go up to any person we choose, give their ass a good slap and tell them you'd tap that." He smirked at Gold. "Easy enough right?"

"I thought we were gonna make him-" Red began but Green shook his head.

"This is better." He promised. "Trust me on this."

Gold scoffed. "Oh come on. As the champ, I can take on anything!" He grinned at Silver. "Right Silvy?"

Silver refused to speak to him.

Gold shrugged. "All right fine. Who's first?" He wanted to know.

Green nodded to the chick they pointed out. "Her first."

"Roger that." Gold sauntered off, his charismatic smile he reserved for the media and his mother appearing on his face.

"You dared him to go around slapping other people's asses?" Silver growled at Green as Gold struck up conversation with the woman.

Green grinned. "Pretty much."

Silver rubbed his temples. "I would've thought you'd come up with something more…creative?" He said dryly. "Not…this." Red nodded in agreement.

**SLAP**

They all turned to see Gold return to them, holding his cheek. "Green you fucking Primeape. You know her don't you?" He snarled.

Green smiled innocently. "Maybe, maybe not~ Let's go eat." He motioned for them to move on.

"Is the dare over?" Gold asked incredibly.

Green chuckled. "Not by a long shot."

In the next twenty minutes Gold informed two teenage girls, one mother with three children, a business man, three biker guys, and one very large and round woman that he would "tap that". Of all of them only the biker guys saw the humor. Gold managed to dodge most of the attacks but the mother had managed to whap him over the head with her purse.

"Guys…" Gold complained. "Can we stop? I thought Red was joking when he suggested the biker gang but I think I'm going to die if I go up to the wrong lady again. The fat one nearly sat on me!"

"Now now, be nice to the ladies." Green scolded him but he was smirking. "Or you'll end up with even more bruises." He ruffled Gold's hair.

Red tugged on Green's sleeve and pointed to another possible victim. A horrible evil expression crossed Green's face and Gold groaned. Silver only snickered.

"Only a couple more. We can stop when we get to the restaurant." Green promised. He spun Gold around by the shoulders. "Ok, that lady right there."

"The one with the hat or the shawl?" Gold asked tiredly. The lady with the hat had a rather big purse.

"The shawl." Red confirmed to Gold's relief.

"Dude she's old enough to be my grandmother!" Gold cried. "I aint' tappin that!"

"Well, if you really don't want to, you can always wear shorts." Green sighed.

"Because they're comfy and easy to wear." Silver added and all three of Gold's friends grinned.

Gold looked at his phone and then at the older woman. "Fine." He held his head up high, his golden eyes filled with determination. "I'll be back!"

"Of course you will." Green sighed. "You always come back."

Gold marched up to the older woman. She was in her late sixties, maybe early seventies with gray hair going snowy white. She was dressed for an evening walk, light and airy but warm with the homemade shawl wrapped around her arms and shoulders. On one of her arms was a woven basket filled with freshly picked flowers, a few produce items from the market and her half finished knitting.

" 'Scuse me ma'am." He asked politely.

She turned to face him and smiled. She was missing two teeth but it was still a charming and sweet smile. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him, perhaps recognizing him or maybe even just pleased to be spoken to.

"Yes dear?" She asked. She had one of those spoil-your-grandchildren-rotten grandmother voices and it reminded the trainer so very much of his own deceased grandmamma.

And just like that, Gold's courage left him. "Do you know where the Viridian gym is?" He mumbled.

"Ah, it's on the north east corner of town dearie." She pointed it out to him. "Going to challenge Green hmm?" She asked kindly. Gold sighed and nodded. "Well best of luck to you then."

Gold thanked her and trudged back to his friends. Green's smirk was pride crushing, Silver's snide grin was soul sucking and the small smile Red was harvesting with his eyebrow raised was downright evil. "I couldn't do it." He announced.

"Here" Green handed him an empty pokeball. "You know what to do with it."

Gold sighed. "Right now?" He whined. "I'm hungry." As if to agree with him, Gold's stomach growled miserably. It was answered by Red's stomach.

"After dinner." Red decided as he patted his stomach. "You start then."

"He can start tomorrow." Silver interjected. "Green's got a dare to do after dinner."


	5. Green's Dare

Dinner was less than anti-climatic. Silver expected people to stop and stare at the champion and the gym leader or make complaints about Gold balancing a spoon on his nose. Hell, he expected the waiter to hit on him or at least flirt with him but nothing happened. Green and Red were regulars to this particular restaurant (which explain the male server. The waitresses seemed to lose focus when the two entered the establishment) and Gold's balancing spoon act was overshadowed by the old man who lost in his teeth in his chowder. The food was good, nothing to complain about there and the soft music being played was easy listening. The only thing Silver found irritating with the place was Green.

That cocky bastard wouldn't stop smirking.

He _knew_ his turn was next and the damn bastard knew that regardless of what he was challenged to do, he would get away with something easy as they had all agreed to keep it to a level where jobs would not be lost or severe crippling would not ensue. Silver knew he could come up with something particularly nasty that would flatten that man's ego in seconds but at the same time he didn't want to emotionally damage the gym leader as well.

_Perhaps I could make him shave his head._ Silver thought as he sipped his coffee. He was watching Green and Gold sword fight with their forks for the last breadstick. _Nah, that's childish._ He decided. Green won and snatched the bread, chomping into it as Gold pouted. Red ignored them all, his attention on the birds on the other side of the window. _Maybe make him cross-dress in some stupid princess outfit? He's prissy enough._ No, that was copying Red's idea Silver realized as he glanced down at his skirt. Besides, Green could make practically any article of clothing look good. _Damn his fucking genetics._

Gold's pokegear went off. Glancing up, Silver saw Gold raise one eyebrow before snapping the device shut. "Lance wants a rematch." He explained to the questioning looks. "I told him I'm busy in Viridian."

Silver groaned and face palmed as Green sighed. "You do realize he's going to come to _you_ right?" Green pointed out. "When he wants a rematch, he wants it _now_."

"Yeah well I'm busy. He can wait." Gold huffed and shoved a forkful of pasta in his mouth.

Silver shook his head. Lance would undoubtedly come down from the league to find Gold to challenge him. Silver just hoped that that the dragon master didn't notice him in his haste to battle Gold; the man had a thing for redheads and Silver had had more than a few uncomfortable encounters with the man. Needless to say, Silver just wanted to avoid him especially more so this trip around as he was dressed in this…outfit. Perhaps if he could get out of this getup before Lance showed up, he'd feel more confident in snarling out insults to keep Lance at bay.

Silver sighed. _There's no way anybody could feel confident in a maid's uniform_. He thought sourly. After all, clothes made the confidence levels. Isn't that what TV commercials and salespeople told everybody? He blinked and then a smirk began to creep onto his face. It was perfect. The perfect dare for Green motherfucking Oak.

About an hour later, they all left the restaurant, bellies full and comfortable. The sun was just beginning to set over the tops of the Viridian Forest, the sky a fantastic mix of pink, purples, oranges and blues. Despite the sinking sun, the air was warm and as they stopped on the bridge overlooking the Viridian River, a cool breeze offered a refreshing alternative.

"Hey Silver, you got a dare for Green yet?" Gold asked covering a yawn. Green and Red perked up and looked at Silver who was peering over the bridge's railing at the dark waters below.

"Yeah. Do you?" Green smirked, leaning back against the railing. Clearly not worried about his possible humiliation, he yawned.

Silver smirked and straightened up as a pair of twins walked by, one of them calling out to Green in greeting. He waited for Green to wave hello at the boys before he said, "I double growlithe dare you to jump in the river. Buck ass naked." He gestured to the railing. "Right now."

Gold choked on his spit and Red raised his eyebrows. Green shrugged. "Is that it?" He wanted to know. Silver nodded, not bothering to mention his other half of his plan. "Seriously?" The gym leader glanced over the edge of the railing, guestimating how high the drop was. "All right."

Gold couldn't keep the grin off his face. "You don't mind showing your ass to the public?" He asked as an office worker walked past them.

Green had already pulled off his jacket and was pulling his shirt off. "Nope." Red seemed unfazed by his boyfriend stripping in public for all to see and merely blew his bangs out of his face. The gym leader began pulling his shoes and socks off, tucking the socks into his sneakers. It was only once he was in his boxers (Eevee evolution themed Silver was amused to discover) did Green's ears turn pink.

Gold snickered as Green folded all his clothes up neatly and handed them to Red. "Nice shorts dude."

Green smirked and stretched his arms above his head, prepping himself for the jump in the icy cold waters below. Gold shut his trap when he saw the lean muscle flex and ripple beneath the perfectly tanned skin. Despite being clad in only his underwear and the giggles from a few bystanders, Green seemed to be perfectly at ease. "Thanks." He told Gold.

"We don't have all night." Silver reminded Green.

The gym leader rolled his eyes and removed his boxers much to the bystanders delight before he folded them up neatly, adding them to the pile Red held. Gold and Silver both felt their eyes roll down, their cheeks darkening in rosy bloom as they discovered the well endowed Oak family linage. Silver looked away immediately, a scowl crossing his face as he crossed his arms but Gold continued to stare.

Green didn't give them much time to sightsee as he climbed up onto the railing. He turned and faced his onlookers, earning wolf whistles before giving them all a hearty salute and promptly did a back flip off the railing into the dark waters below. He resurfaced to hear the applause and waved cheekily back up at his friends.

Silver faced palmed. "Well that went well." He muttered. He'd expected Green to balk or get embarrassed; not work the crowd and enjoy himself. Green's clothes were shoved into his hands and as he looked up in confusion, he was just in time to witness Red vault over the railing to join Green down below. The only difference was that he was fully clothed.

"The fuck?" Silver stared while Gold laughed, clutching his stomach. What the hell was Red thinking?

"Gold!" A familiar voice called. Silver and Gold turned to see Lance approach them, the entire elite four trailing behind them. The crowd was dispersing, the show over for the night. He raised his hand up in greeting and Gold waved back. Lance's eyes then wandered over to Silver and the red head caught the predator like sparkle that occupied the dragon master's eyes.

Without a second thought, Silver shoved Green's clothes at Gold and jumped over the railing. Gold blinked in confusion as he looked down at the pile of clothing that now occupied his hands as Lance sighed in disappointment. The other members of the elite four rushed to the railing to see if Gold's companion was all right. Green waved to them as he helped Silver resurface, the red head spitting water out of his mouth and struggling against his heavy clothes.

"So, how was your day?" Lance wanted to know.

Gold shrugged his shoulders. "Well…it was interesting to say in the least. " He answered. "Hey Lance, ever play Double Growlithe Dare before?" He wanted to know.

"Can't say that I have."

"Great! I'll teach you. It'll be fun."


End file.
